Stay a Little Longer
by onceuponaworddoc
Summary: Takes place directly after City of Heavenly Fire because I did not feel the type of closure I needed after that series. Clace, Malec, and Sizzy are all fine and well. This is my first fanfiction ever so bear with me and send me tips or comments!
1. Chapter 1

Clary sat in the protection of Jace's embrace around the fire. Alec was drifting off leaning against Magnus' shoulder and Isabelle and Simon were talking softly; Isabelle, always one of tough skin and closed off emotions, was blushing leaning into Simon's words. Her intrigue, however, could not prevent her from yawning— exhaustion slowly taking over. Simon took that cue and helped Izzy to her feet. With a sigh, Isabelle, said, "We'll see you guys tomorrow. It's getting late."

Izzy's address woke Alec and the two of them followed Izzy and Simon, hanging back a couple steps. Magnus snapped the fire off and smoke rose into the air. Jace made a motion to follow them, but Clary's eyes thought differently.

"What are you thinking?" Jace saw the plotting in Clary's expression and was intrigued by her surprise.

Without hesitation, Clary unzipped the dress from her mother's wedding and let it pool at her feet. "I think I want to go swimming." They were by the lake after all, might as well make the most of it. Clary didn't wait for Jace's reaction, she ran straight into the lake and dove in, causing a small ripple around her. Her head appeared out of the water and Jace watched her in admiration, but was frozen in his place. Clary swam closer to the edge and gracefully threw her unexciting bra to shore, coincidentally at Jace's feet. Jace started at the white strapless bra at his feet and then stared back at Clary's bobbing head complimented by a smirk. It took him a second to piece together what she was implying and then stripped down to his black boxers and dove in after her.

Jace's head popped up a few feet away from her and a mischievous gleam speckled in his eyes. "What did you have to drink tonight?" Jace asked as he gripped Clary's waist closer to him.

"Absolutely nothing." She responded and twined her fingers into Jace's hair. "If anyone is a little tipsy, it's you." She leaned in to kiss Jace's lips, but pulled back abruptly, purposely teasing him.

"Don't play games with me, Clary. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it." His hands moved up inches on her waist and moved across her skin, lightly and excitedly, sending Clary into a fit of giggles.

Jace's efforts at tickling stopped momentarily. "Jace Herondale. Do not resort to tickling me. That's low." The smirk on his face expanded into a grin and then overtook his face as he held her up and pushed her to the point of silent laughter.

He stopped and allowed no time for her to catch her breath because he pressed his lips against hers and made her breathless in a completely different way. Clary automatically pressed her bare chest against his, causing a moan to voice from the back of Jace's throat. Clary's feet were no where close to the ground and hugged Jace's waist with her legs. Jace walked backwards towards the shore, ready to carry Clary onto the blanket and let things take their course there.

Next to the blanket where Clary and Jace had once been sitting with their friends, was a stack of two red towels, that were not there earlier. He laid Clary onto the blanket, pushed the Codex out of arms reach and looked down at Clary. She wore a grin on her face and a light in her eyes that made Jace forget what he was thinking and all rationale went out the window. Clary's voice was raspy from the laughing and breathless from the kissing, "I didn't realize you brought an extra towels." She was teasing him, egging him on to admit that he planned this whole thing.

A warm breeze swirled through the trees around them and ruffled a small piece of paper that sat on top of towels and an extra blanket.

Now I'm even for interrupting you earlier.

-Magnus

"Not me. Magnus." He added and grabbed something from the pocket of his pants that were forgotten next to them. He hovered over Clary and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this here? We could dry off and move this into the farmhouse. No one will see us and your mom and Luke are probably already occupying themselves—"

"Ew! Jace! I don't want to think about them having sex!" The horror on Clary's face brought a grin to Jace's and she smacked his arm. "And besides, people will hear us if we go in the farmhouse."

"And out here we have total privacy."

"No, but who do you know that likes to explore the woods at this hour just because?"

"I see your point and, although there are so many things wrong with this setting, I'm going to ignore them."

"Good. Now hurry up and kiss me, this breeze is making me cold." Clary tugged Jace down towards her so he covered her skin.

"Oh, I can tell." He grinned before he pressed his lips to hers and took the intensity up a level: tracing his lips over her cheekbones, her neck, to her collarbone, making Clary shiver for a whole different reason. Clary dug her fingernails into Jace's back like she did that night in Prague and Jace's fingers hesitantly traced over Clary's body, asking for reassurance even know, admitting his respect for her. Clary was quick in her affirmations and soon there weren't anymore silent questions, only heated skin and quickened breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle and Simon had an awkward conversation. How could she put everything they've experienced together in the back of her mind while he was slowly relearning them? She wanted to be able to run her fingers through his curly hair because she wanted, not have to find an excuse to touch him. At least he had agreed to letting her help him prepare to Ascend. Maybe old feelings would pop up in his memory and they could get back to "Facebook official," whatever that meant.

She missed this funny, awkward guy these past few weeks. At least he remembered that he had feelings for her. At least the two of them were surrounded by Alec and Magnus and Clary and Jace, both ridiculously close couples, so they had to linger together to survive the awkwardness of PDA and third-wheeling.

They were walking through the quiet forest, with Magnus and Alec a good pace behind them. Isabelle kept her arms and hands to herself, but as she walked beside Simon, their shoulders would brush every so often, sending a shot of adrenaline and heat up her arm to her core. She fought off the shiver and butterflies that accompanied that heat because she couldn't get her hopes up. She couldn't afford that pain right now.

"Simon, do you remember anything from being in the demon realm?" She knew she shouldn't ask this question because of the answer she would receive, but with exhaustion creeping up on her, she lost control of the filter from her mind to mouth.

Simon paused and looked ahead for a second before turning to face her, "I remember what I did for Magnus, but I remember it like I was an onlooker."

"I just want you to know, how brave and selfless you are. You deserve to be a Shadowhunter. You deserve it more than anyone else."

Simon looked over at Isabelle and smiled before taking her hand in his. It was innocent and nothing to build hopes out of, but Isabelle's blood pumped a little faster and could feel the heat moving to her cheeks. She mentally scolded herself for letting her blood pressure get carried away with itself because then that would make Simon uncomfortable. But that was when he was a vampire and now he was a mundane. She smiled to herself; so much had changed in such a short time.

"What's with the smile, Isabelle?" He asked as he looked down at her. The glasses were something new Isabelle would have to get used to.

"Just remembering things," She added and tried to play off her grin.

"What kind of things? Maybe I'll remember them." Simon's mouth was close to her ear and tickling the soft skin of her neck. He may not have remembered how she had an effect on him, but his body remembered and reacted as if they had been dating for months.

"I was just thinking about your vampire life. We would always talk so carefree about it." Isabelle looked down, nostalgic creeping up in the pit of her stomach.

"I could talk about it with you because I was comfortable around you. I'm still comfortable around you." He nodded toward their interlocked hands, "Who knew I could so easily grab your hand and pull you closer to me? Even after I'm not supposed to remember you."

Isabelle couldn't do anything but smile up at him. Simon held her gaze and then moved it to look ahead of them. The stars were a sharp contrast to the dark sky and the grey clouds that overlapped in some areas. Time was lost on them. She had no idea what time it was or what everyone else from the wedding party were doing right now. Well, she a had an idea about Jocelyn and Luke and with the way Clary was looking at Jace, she could piece together their scenario. But were the other partygoers asleep or just heading off the dance floor? She didn't give it much thought as Simon led her into the farmhouse and kissed her cheek outside of the room her and Clary were sharing.

It was safe to assume that Clary wouldn't be returning to their room anytime soon. Isabelle wasn't about to admit that she still had nightmares of the demon realm, but she asked, "Simon, can you sleep with me tonight?" He looked at her, caught off guard, until she added, "Not like that. i'll be on my best behavior, promise."

"Of course, Izzy." He smiled at her as he spoke and shut the door after them. She curled up on the bed in his gangly arms, but they still felt strong. He used her nickname for the first time since his memory was wiped clean. That feeling of hope came on her radar. Everything was starting to feel familiar and new all at the same time. The feeling of Simon's embrace and the hope for the future put comfort in Isabelle's worried head before she drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec and Magnus were walking slowly, to allow Isabelle and Simon room and because Alec was still in a haze, half-asleep and walking slower than humanly possible. Magnus saw the thoughts behind Clary's eyes and her gazes towards Jace, he could only suspect so much of her intentions. His guess was confirmed with a splash from the lake behind them and he chuckled to himself. After a second splash sounded, With a snap of his fingers, a blanket and towels sat next to their abandoned blanket.

"What did you just do?" Alec said from Magnus' side. His tone was still quiet and gentle, only typical to the drowsy, distracted version of Alec.

"I don't know what you mean." Magnus didn't want to admit that he was helping Clary and Jace for a second, because he wanted to.

"I saw the blue spark and you were laughing to yourself. What did you do?" Alec was curious, not upset or skeptical, it was almost as if he were amused.

"I interrupted something between Clary and Jace earlier and was just paying them back for the disservice. Nothing more."

"They'll appreciated it. I appreciate it." Alec leaned against Magnus, eliminating any space between them as they walked back to the farmhouse. Magnus was debating whether or not to create a portal back to Brooklyn for the two of them tonight or just wait until morning. But the realization that a portal for the entire wedding party had to be created tomorrow to allow Jocelyn and Luke somewhat of a honeymoon. Magnus exhaled heavily with the discontent at leaving tomorrow, when Alec and him could go back to Brooklyn now and enjoy each other's company without any probability of being interrupted...

"How do you think she's doing?" Magnus asked, nodding his head ahead of them where Isabelle and Simon were walking.

"Isabelle? I don't know. She's never been one to disclose her feelings. She never used to talk to anyone about emotional stuff. Until Simon anyway." Alec moved his gaze from his sister, strong, independent and brave, to the ground. "I'm worried for her. The first time she really opens up to someone, a greater demon has all his memories of her wiped. I can't even imagine going through something like that."

"If anyone can handle that situation with grace and determination, it's Isabelle. I think this will be good for the future relationship. Give them a strong foundation to build off of."

"Yeah, you're right. You've helped a lot with her these past couple of weeks. Researching how to give someone their memories back and about Ascending. I haven't really thanked you enough yet."

"That can wait until tomorrow, Shadowhunter. You look exhausted. From what, I'm not entirely sure though."

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly why and it's all your fault." Teasing Alec was always so easy for Magnus; Alec was always so tense and took most things to seriously. I guess that's why Magnus was perfect for him. Magnus sometimes, didn't take situations as seriously as they need to be handled. Their two extremes balanced each other. Creating the ideal personality all by being around two people.

* * *

Jace woke up as the sun was slowly ascending towards the sky, touching each leaf on every tree with its morning glow. The way the sun lit up the beautiful mess of curly red hair that sprawled across his bare chest amazed him. He'd seen the way the moonlight softened the vibrancy of her hair and the way her hair looked as she was mid battle, both of which were alluding in their own way. But he'd never seen the way Clary looked as the sun first touched the Earth each morning. It made her skin shimmer and her hair look as if gold was weaved into the red mess.

Jace moved his free arm behind his head to prop it up so he could see her more easily, careful not to wake her. Clary was sound asleep and Jace felt each slow and steady exhale of breath she took while her eyes fluttered behind her eyelids. Jace wrapped his arm around her tighter, making it impossible for her to leave his side. The movement of his arm hadn't woken her and Jace smiled to himself, happy that he could memorize her a little longer.

His back ached slightly from a night spent on the floor— a night spent the way they chose to spend it, he expected it to hurt a little more. The blanket under them saved the two of them from any punctures from rocks or twigs and eliminated the worry of getting dirty after their swim. A second blanket was draped over the two of them, mostly around Clary, fighting off the chill of the early morning. A gift from Magnus, surely so he didn't feel guilty for interrupted their moment yesterday. Jace smiled: two years ago, Jace never would've thought he'd be thanking a warlock for something so menial and personal. He had Clary to thank for that.

He felt Clary's nose turn towards Jace's chest, and soon her eyes tired and content opened up to his. "Good morning," Jace said with a smile as she looked up at him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm, good morning." Clary's eyes were still fluttering, adjusting to the glow of the early morning sun. She looked tired and so beautiful. He loved looking at Clary right when she woke up. She hated the way she looked because she felt raw, unmade, grotty. But that was why Jace loved it. Right now, she is so raw and powerful and real, it confirmed his hope that it wasn't still a dream—Clary trusted him enough to let him see this flawed version of herself.

"You're going to have to fill me in on any spontaneous moments like last night so I can be better prepared," Jace leaned in and whispered in her ear, kissing the soft, sensitive skin behind her ear that always made Clary shiver.

"But that would take all the fun out of surprising you. It's so hard to surprise you when you're trained to always be on alert. I have to take what I can get," She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes and then she pushed her lips against his.

"It's too bad Magnus has to make a portal this morning so we can all go back to the city. I'd rather just stay here with you all day." Jace said.

"I could always make a portal," Clary said eagerly. Jace knew she was going to suggest it, he had hoped she would, but he knew deep down that it was a bad idea.

"So we could stay at the farmhouse with your Mom and Luke on their honeymoon? I think I'll pass on that."

Clary's face scrunched up in disgust and Jace laughed, "You're right we should go with Magnus. If it's any consolation, the apartment will be empty as long as the farmhouse is occupied." That mischievous look was growing in Clary's eyes, the same look she wore last night before she jumped into the lake.

Jace couldn't help but tease her when she was like this: "Sounds lovely, but I'll have to be training my stubborn girlfriend constantly these next couple of weeks. She thinks she can bend the rules because she's the 'girl who stopped a big war' and has these weird rune powers, among other things."

"Watch what you say, those 'weird run powers' saved your life countless times." Clary leaned in to kiss Jace, but pulled back abruptly and sat up, pulling the blanket with her.

"Where are you going?"

"We all know Magnus wakes up at the crack of dawn. If we want to be able to use that portal we better get back to the farmhouse." Jace nodded and sat up. He grabbed his boxers from the night before and pulled them on before handing Clary her underwear and bra. Clary could pull her dress on and Jace laid his jacket from the wedding on her shoulders. "Jace I don't need the jacket, I'm not cold."

"I like it when you to wear my clothes. It's like I'm marking my territory."

"You need to mark your territory even though the entire Shadowhunter world is already looking forward to our wedding?"

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to decline your proposal for now, I'm simply too young to make such a serious commitment." Clary rolled her eyes, but Jace could see a smile growing on her face. He stood up and pulled his pants on his body and slipped the dress shirt over his broad arms, not even bothering to button it. He casually slid his feet into his shoes. He grabbed the Codex, Clary's shoes, and the assortment of towels and blankets Magnus had gifted them. He looked to Clary and said: "Ready?"

"At least let me carry something." Jace handed her the Codex and held his empty hand out to her, she grabbed it and he pulled her up to her feet. "Thanks."

The two of them comfortably walked back to the farmhouse in silence. No words were needed because all they really needed was each other's company right now. Words would distract them from the heat the other gave off or the early morning forest. Those things were meant to be taken in with silent admiration.

* * *

Simon woke to the back of Isabelle's head with her long, delicate hair in his mouth. His arm was draped around her waist and she held his hand in her sleep. He remember falling asleep with her in his arms, but once she was peacefully dreaming, he gently moved her on her side, away from Simon. I wasn't because Simon didn't like sleeping with Isabelle in such an intimate and innocent way; it was because he was confused. His body reacted to Isabelle in every way that he had dreamed about reacting to a girl, but his mind was hazy. He didn't even know how to feel about Isabelle. He remembered every time where he was in love with her, but his emotions didn't. It was a strange sort of feeling.

Simon had fallen asleep confused and irritated at himself. He must've reached out towards Isabelle in his sleep, his body reaching for what it already knew and wanted, when his conscious didn't have to scold him about his actions. Waking up this morning, so comfortably molded around Isabelle's warrior body, he didn't feel as confused. He realized that he would grow to love her again. Maybe even stronger and deeper than he had when he was a vampire.

Vampire. He internally shuddered at that word. It brought up strange memories. Memories of an eerie hotel with shadows thrown on every angle of every room. And blood. So much blood. But blood held a positive connotation in his memory. It was like it took the place of his favorite cappuccino from that coffee shop he has always favored.

His thoughts were happily interrupted by a tightening grip on his hand as Isabelle pulled him closer against his back. "You breath heavier when you're in deep thought, by the way." Was how she greeted him this morning. Not your average girl and Simon laughed to himself that of all the girls in the world, he'd fall in love with the most frightening and independent girl of them all. But in a good way.

"When you're in the same position as I am, I won't make fun of you for how you deal with so many weird memories." Simon spoke softly to her ear and didn't realize how that would affect her. He was trying to be more mindful of his actions toward Isabelle, trying to make them as minimally provocative as possible. He couldn't help sometimes how he acted without thinking it through. His breath against her hair and neck gave her a shiver and she exhaled heavily. "Sorry, I don't mean to make this hard for you. My body seems to remember you even though my emotions don't."

"It's okay. We just need a little time to get back on familiar terms."

"If it means anything, I know, without a doubt in my mind, I'm going to love you again." Why did he just say that? He didn't filter that sentence before it came out and Simon didn't want to get Isabelle's hopes up, especially if he was going to be the one to crush them all over again.

Isabelle didn't say anything, I mean what could you say to that? So she moved out of his embrace and stood up from the bed. She twisted her long black hair into a knot on top of her head and moved toward the door. "You up for some breakfast?"

"I'd love that." He could vaguely remember a time where Jace and Alec joked over Isabelle's not so edible cooking, but couldn't quite tell if they were real or not. The two of them walked out to find Jace and Clary walking in the door that lead to the forest. The two of them had a sultry gaze in their eyes and weren't paying attention to who else may be in the same room.

Simon hear Isabelle chuckling to herself and felt his own smile curve on his face. Jace made a slow movement towards Clary's face, but before Jace could caress the side of Clary's cheek, Isabelle— not so subtly—cleared her throat. "Have a nice night?" She asked and Clary's cheeks reddened faster than Simon thought was humanly possible.

Jace was the epitome of ease, as he casually smiled and Simon and Isabelle. "The setting was a little rugged for my taste, but still quite enjoyable." Jace's smile seemed to grow as he anticipated his next line, and Simon was slightly worried. "Did you enjoy _your_ night, Izzy?"

Isabelle surprised Simon with her response. instead of tensing up and lashing out at Jace, she shrugged her shoulder and said, "It's not really your business, is it?"

Magnus and Alec strolled out, already showered and dressed for the new day— it seemed the four of them were wearing last night's clothes, Jace and Clary looked a little messy from sleeping outside, and none of them were nearly as put together as Magnus and Alec. "Already bickering? What a lovely start to the day." Magnus said.

"Are we ready to portal? We can get breakfast at Taki's before Isabelle starts to cook." Alec looked smugly towards Jace and then his gaze settled on Isabelle where he smiled amusingly. "We all know it's a disaster when Izzy cooks."

"At least I have more skill than you have in the kitchen." Isabelle shot back with a rebuttal.

"And I will openly admit that," Alec replied.

"You slackers better pack up or we'll be having lunch instead of breakfast." Magnus ended the bickering quickly and Jace and Clary were already moving towards their separate rooms where their clothes were (Jocelyn would've had a fit if she allowed Jace and Clary to sleep in the same room). Isabelle followed Clary into their shared room and Simon followed Isabelle. Not really sure what to do since he had showed up without the intention to stay so long and didn't bring much with him.


End file.
